deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TendoTheGamer/THE DEATH BATTLE GAMES THE HUNGER GAMES
WELCOME ALL TO THE DEATH BATTLE GAMES AN INTENSE DUEL BETWEEN CHARACTERS THAT HAVE BEEN IN DEATH BATTLE BECAUSE I'll be using characters from the best Death Battles, or my favorites. THE FIGHTERS Also with above the normal amount. Whatever that number was. *Samus Aran *Boba Fett *Leonardo *Mario *Sonic *Shadow *Princess Peach *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Wily *Batman *Link *Cloud *Pikachu *Blanka *Goku *Superman *He-Man *M. Bison *Fox McCloud *Ivy *Robocop *Luigi *Terminator *Tails *Charizard *Blastoise *Venusaur *Godzilla *Gamera *Captain America *Deadpool *Kirby *Toph *Dan Hibiki *Knuckles *Dr. Doom Wiz: Alright, the fighters are set..It's time to settle this once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A HUNGER GAMESSSSSSSSSSSSS! Death Battle Games Day 1 As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Samus Aran runs away from the Cornucopia. Goku snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag. Leonardo, M. Bison, Superman, and Knuckles share everything they gathered before running. Peach snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag. Luigi runs away from the Cornucopia. Venusaur spears He-Man in the abdomen. Blanka runs away from the Cornucopia. Dan Hibiki, Pikachu, Robocop, and Boba Fett share everything they gathered before running. Sonic and Cloud fight for a bag. Sonic strangles Cloud with the straps and runs. Tails runs away from the Cornucopia. Shadow and Gamera fight for a bag. Shadow gives up and retreats. Ivy runs away from the Cornucopia. Fox McCloud clutches a first aid kit and runs away. Link runs away from the Cornucopia. Captain America runs away from the Cornucopia. Deadpool bashes Dr. Eggman's head in with a mace. Dr. Doom runs away from the Cornucopia. Godzilla runs away from the Cornucopia. Charizard runs away from the Cornucopia. Blastoise runs away from the Cornucopia. Batman runs away from the Cornucopia. Terminator runs away from the Cornucopia. Toph runs away from the Cornucopia. Mario runs away from the Cornucopia. Kirby runs away from the Cornucopia. Dr. Wily gathers as much food as he can. Ivy receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Luigi steals from Samus Aran while she isn't looking. Goku and Pikachu split up to search for resources. Dan Hibiki's trap kills Knuckles. Robocop thinks about home. Shadow picks flowers. Blanka receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Mario picks flowers. M. Bison makes a slingshot. Godzilla is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Superman defeats Link in a fight, but spares his life. Sonic thinks about home. Terminator, Captain America, Dr. Doom, and Leonardo hunt for other tributes. Peach tries to sleep through the entire day. Batman, Venusaur, and Blastoise hunt for other tributes. Gamera tends to Boba Fett's wounds. Toph practices his archery. Dr. Wily is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Charizard fishes. Deadpool discovers a river. Tails falls into a frozen lake and drowns. Fox McCloud sprains his ankle while running away from Kirby. 5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Goku, Charizard, Dr. Wily, Batman, and Deadpool sleep in shifts. Toph begs for Gamera to kill him. He reluctantly obliges, killing Toph. Leonardo and Venusaur sleep in shifts. Kirby, Link, and Ivy discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. Superman convinces Fox McCloud to snuggle with him. Shadow, Blastoise, Godzilla, and Peach sleep in shifts. Robocop defeats Mario in a fight, but spares his life. Captain America, Dr. Doom, M. Bison, and Terminator sleep in shifts. Samus Aran, Blanka, Boba Fett, and Sonic tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. Dan Hibiki tends to Pikachu's wounds. Luigi receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Day 2 Robocop thinks about home. Sonic is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Terminator poisons Luigi's drink. He drinks it and dies. Fox McCloud explores the arena. Dan Hibiki diverts Batman's attention and runs away. Gamera, Mario, and Link get into a fight. Link triumphantly kills them both. Blanka explores the arena. M. Bison, Venusaur, and Captain America hunt for other tributes. Shadow discovers a cave. Ivy sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Deadpool receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Godzilla sprains his ankle while running away from Charizard. Boba Fett receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Peach tends to Dr. Wily's wounds. Blastoise, Goku, and Dr. Doom hunt for other tributes. Kirby falls into a frozen lake and drowns. Samus Aran steals from Pikachu while he isn't looking. Superman and Leonardo work together for the day. 5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Day 3 Venusaur, Captain America, Fox McCloud, and Link sleep in shifts. Boba Fett bleeds out due to untreated injuries. Shadow's trap kills Godzilla. Terminator, Deadpool, Samus Aran, and Goku sleep in shifts. Batman screams for help. Dr. Wily receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Superman climbs a tree to rest. Pikachu receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Charizard, Leonardo, and Dr. Doom discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. Peach questions her sanity. Ivy and Robocop tell stories about themselves to each other. M. Bison defeats Blastoise in a fight, but spares his life. Blanka looks at the night sky. Sonic thinks about winning. Dan Hibiki loses sight of where he is. 4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Peach and Batman tell stories about themselves to each other. Dr. Doom receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Pikachu and Blastoise sleep in shifts. Link kills Fox McCloud while he is sleeping. Leonardo forces Dan Hibiki to kill Robocop or Superman. He decides to kill Robocop. Samus Aran throws a knife into Shadow's head. Terminator receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Captain America is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. Goku lets Sonic into his shelter. Dr. Wily loses sight of where he is. Blanka attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death. M. Bison goes to sleep. Deadpool goes to sleep. Venusaur screams for help. Day 4 Sonic picks flowers. Batman picks flowers. Captain America is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Dr. Doom, Peach, Samus Aran, and Terminator raid Link's camp while he is hunting. Goku searches for a water source. Blastoise begs for Dan Hibiki to kill him. He refuses, keeping Blastoise alive. Deadpool questions his sanity. Pikachu defeats Dr. Wily in a fight, but spares his life. Leonardo stalks Superman. Venusaur is pricked by thorns while picking berries. M. Bison dies from an infection. Acidic rain pours down on the arena. Blastoise shoves Pikachu into a pond of acidic rain, but is pulled in by Pikachu, killing them both. Captain America survives. Terminator survives. Link shoves Venusaur into a pond of acidic rain, but is pulled in by Venusaur, killing them both. Batman survives. Dan Hibiki trips face first into a puddle of acidic rain. Goku shoves Peach into a pond of acidic rain, but is pulled in by Peach, killing them both. Leonardo refuses Dr. Wily shelter, killing him. Superman trips face first into a puddle of acidic rain. Deadpool survives. Samus Aran survives. Dr. Doom survives. Sonic trips face first into a puddle of acidic rain. 15 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Deadpool sets up camp for the night. Captain America dies from hunger. Samus Aran and Batman talk about the tributes still alive. Terminator and Leonardo talk about the tributes still alive. Dr. Doom accidently steps on a landmine. Day 5 Terminator, Batman, Leonardo, and Samus Aran hunt for other tributes. Deadpool attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death. 3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Terminator severely injures Leonardo and leaves him to die. Batman receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Samus Aran receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Day 6 Samus Aran diverts Batman's attention and runs away. Terminator hunts for other tributes. 1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance. Terminator convinces Samus Aran to snuggle with him. Batman attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Day 7 Terminator and Samus Aran split up to search for resources. Batman is pricked by thorns while picking berries. No cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Batman cries himself to sleep. Terminator falls into a pit and dies. Samus Aran unknowingly eats toxic berries. .. The winner is Batman from District 4! Results Wiz: Wait, why are we narrorating? Boomstick: Cause we can! All this was anyways was just a copy and paste of the actual Hunger Games! Wiz: Yes, but hopefully the way it looks doesn't kill anyone's eyes. 36th Place: He-Man - Heyeyeyeayeayeayea in peace 35th Place: Cloud - You'll be up with the CLOUDS now..There's clouds in Heaven, right? 34th Place: Dr. Eggman - He got a load of that. 33rd Place: Knuckles - Did Donkey Kong do this? 32nd Place: Tails - Died right after his friend. 31st Place: Toph - The Naruto fanboys will be happy now. 30th Place: Luigi - He wasn't Numbah 1. 29th Place: Gamera - He's Gamer-done. 28th Place: Mario - Didn't survive the supernova, didn't survive the Sonic, and didn't survive the Hunger Games. 27th Place: Kirby - Poyo! 26th Place: Boba Fett - I have no pun for this one. 25th Place: Godzilla - More like Godkilleda. 24th Place: Charizard - He was overrated anyways. 23rd Place: Ivy - She croaked. 22nd Place: Fox McCloud - He's more like his father now. 21st Place: Robocop - Robostomped. 20th Place: Shadow - He was pushed off the edge. 19th Place: Blanka - Rip in melons, Chatzy bae 18th Place: M. Bison - Soul eaten. 17th Place: Blastoise - Wait, we haven't gotten to Venusaur yet..Don't tell me.. 16th Place: Pikachu - Pika-chewd up 15th Place: Link - He was the weakest Link of the chain. 14th Place: Venusaur - Ironic that he was the last of the Pokemon Battle Royale to die. 13th Place: Dan Hibiki - Jukebox. 12th Place: Goku - Never beat Superman anyways. 11th Place: Peach - Unlike her foe, she had feats. 10th Place: Dr. Wily - Dr. Wrekt 9th Place: Superman - Lived longer then Goku 8th Place: Sonic - Gatta go fast 7th Place: Captain America - Hanging around 6th Place: Dr. Doom - FOOT DIVE 5th Place: Deadpool - DEADpool. 4th Place: Leonardo - Won twice, lost once 3rd Place: Terminator - He'll be back 2nd Place: Samus Aran - Samus Arekt 1st Place: Batman - Of course he won, he's the Batman after all. Thank you for reading, and hopefully your eyes didn't die from the font thing that was copied. The winner is Batman! Category:Blog posts